Мост
мини|250пкс|справа|[[Мост Теодора Хойса (Майнц)|Мост Теодора Хойса, Майнц, Германия]] Мост — искусственное сооружение, возведенное через реку, озеро, болото, овраг, пролив или любое другое физическое препятствие. Мост, возведённый через дорогу, называют путепроводом , мост через овраг или ущелье — виадуком . Мост является одним из древнейших инженерных изобретений человечества. Конструкция мини|250пкс|справа|Схема конструкции [[Висячий мост|висячего моста]] Как правило, мосты состоят из пролётных строений и опор. Пролётные строения служат для восприятия нагрузок и передачи их опорам; на них может располагаться проезжая часть, пешеходный переход, трубопровод. Опоры переносят нагрузки с пролётных строений на основание моста. Пролётные строения состоят из несущих конструкций: балок, ферм, диафрагм (поперечных балок) и собственно плиты проезжей части. Статическая схема пролётных строений может быть арочной, балочной, рамной, вантовой или комбинированной; она определяет тип моста по конструкции. Обычно пролётные строения прямолинейны, однако в случае необходимости (например, при постройке эстакад и дорожных развязок) им придают сложную форму: спиралеобразную, кольцевую, и т. д. Пролётные строения поддерживаются опорами, каждая из которых состоит из фундамента и опорной части. Формы опор могут быть весьма разнообразными. Промежуточные опоры называются быками, береговые — устоями. Устои служат для соединения моста с подходными насыпями. Материалами для мостов служат металл (сталь и алюминиевые сплавы), железобетон, бетон, природный камень, дерево, верёвки. Параметры мостов * Схема моста — формула, в которой последовательно представлены размеры расчётных пролётов — расстояния между центрами опорных частей пролётных строений. Если несколько последовательных опорных частей имеют одинаковый размер, указывается их количество, помноженное на размер каждого. Например (вымышленный «мост»), схема моста 5+3x10+4 м значит, что у первого пролётного строения моста расчётный пролёт — 5 метров, три следующих — по 10 метров каждый и пятый — 4 метра . Классификация мини|200пкс|справа|Железнодорожные мосты [[Рига|Риги через Двину]] справа|200пкс|мини|Железнодорожный мост через [[Шуя (река, впадает в Логмозеро)|реку Шуя, Карелия]] справа|200пкс|мини|Пешеходный мост к фонтану в [[Царицыно (дворцово-парковый ансамбль)|парке Царицыно в Москве]] По пропускаемой нагрузке По пропускаемой нагрузке мосты делятся на * Железнодорожные * Автомобильные * Метромосты * Пешеходные * Велосипедные * Комбинированные (например, автомобильно-железнодорожные). * Водные путепроводы (мосты для кораблей с низкой ватерлинией в Ирландии, Германии). Выделяют также трубопроводные мосты, акведуки (используются для транспортировки воды) и виадуки (мосты через овраги или ущелья; соединяют точки, равные по высоте). По статической схеме По статической схеме мосты делятся на балочные, распорные и комбинированные. * Балочные — самый простой вид мостов. Предназначены для перекрытия небольших пролётов. Пролётные строения — балки, перекрывающие расстояние между опорами. Основная отличительная особенность балочной системы состоит в том, что с пролётных строений на опоры передаются только вертикальные нагрузки, а горизонтальные отсутствуют. Балочные мосты разделяют на следующие типы: ** Разрезная система — состоит из ряда балок, причём одна балка перекрывает один пролёт. Система статически определима и может применяться при любых типах грунтов. Недостатки: большое количество деформационных швов и обязательное наличие двух опорных частей на каждой промежуточной опоре. ** Неразрезная система — одна балка пролётного строения перекрывает несколько пролётов или сразу все. Таким образом, пролётное строение неразрезной системы рассчитывается как многоопорная статически неопределимая балка с использованием метода сил, метода перемещений или других методов расчёта статически неопределимых систем, применяемых в строительной механике. Неразрезная система хороша меньшим, чем в разрезной, количеством деформационных швов и меньшей строительной высотой. Недостаток такой системы — чувствительность к деформации основания. ** Консольная система — состоит из двух типов балок. Одни балки опираются на две опоры и имеют консольные свесы. Другие балки называются подвесными, поскольку опираются на соседние балки. Соединение балок осуществляется при помощи шарниров. Достоинством консольной системы является её статическая определимость, а следовательно, лёгкость расчёта и нечувствительность к грунтам. К недостаткам системы можно отнести большое количество и сложность устройства деформационных швов шарнирного типа, а также нарушение комфортности проезда в зоне шарниров. В настоящее время мосты такой системы сооружаются редко. ** Температурно-неразрезная система — состоит из двухопорных балок, объединённых в цепь с помощью верхней соединительной плиты. Под действием вертикальных нагрузок такая система работает как разрезная, а под действием горизонтальных — как неразрезная. Её достоинством является меньшее количество деформационных швов, а недостатком — обязательное наличие двух опорных частей на каждой промежуточной опоре. Во всех вышеперечисленных схемах мостов пролётные строения могут изготавливаться как в виде сплошных балок различного сечения, так и в виде решётчатых конструкций, т.е. ферм. * Ферменные — как правило, железнодорожные мосты с пролётом свыше 50 м. Преимущества фермы — лёгкая конструкция, позволяющая перекрывать достаточно большие пролёты (обычно от 40 до 150 м). Фермы изготавливают из стандартного стального проката. Существует единственная в мире эксплуатируемая железобетонная мостовая ферма, находится в г. Белово Кемеровской области на подъездных железнодорожных путях предприятия. * Распорные системы - отличаются от балочных тем, что нагрузки, передаваемые с пролётных строений на опоры, имеют не только вертикальную, но и горизонтальную составляющую, называемую в строительной механике распором. Выделяют несколько разновидностей распорных систем, довольно сильно отличающихся друг от друга: ** Рамная система — состоит из рам, стойки которых выполняют роль опор, а ригели — роль пролётных строений. По форме рамы могут быть Т-образными, П-образными, а также иметь две наклонные стойки и консольные свесы (специального названия не имеют). Достоинствами рамной системы являются небольшая строительная высота и увеличенное по сравнению с балочными системами подмостовое пространство. Всё это делает рамные конструкции удобными для путепроводов и эстакад. Также данная система может быть применена в горных условиях из-за того, что там в силу особенностей рельефа нельзя понизить уровень проезда. Недостатками рамной системы являются сложность строительства и чувствительность к деформации основания. Такие системы в настоящее время малоприменимы из-за дороговизны и специфичности. ** Висячие — мост, в котором основная несущая конструкция выполнена из гибких элементов (канатов, цепей и др.), работающих на растяжение, а проезжая часть подвешена. Этот вид представляют все крупнейшие по длине и высоте пролёта мосты мира. ** Вантовые — разновидность висячих мостов: роль основной несущей конструкции выполняет вантовая ферма, выполненная из прямолинейных стальных канатов. Ванты прикреплены к пилонам — высоким стойкам, монтируемым непосредственно на опорах. Пилоны в основном располагаются вертикально, но не исключено и наклонное их расположение. К вантам крепится балка жёсткости, на которой располагается мостовое полотно. Ванты располагаются под углом наклона к горизонтали не менее 30 градусов, так как в противных случаях в них возникают большие усилия, и жёсткость сильно уменьшается. Балку жёсткости лучше выполнять коробчатого сечения, поскольку это улучшает её работу на кручение от временных нагрузок и от действия ветра. Наиболее часто вантовая система применяется при перекрытии глубоких и/или широких рек и в городских условиях. ** — основными несущими конструкциями являются арки или своды. Арка — криволинейный брус, у которого поперечный размер меньше высоты. Свод — криволинейный брус, у которого ширина сечения значительно больше высоты. Арочные мосты могут быть с ездой поверху, понизу и посередине. Опоры арочных мостов всегда массивные, поскольку должны быть рассчитаны и на восприятие распора. При больших пролётах арки всегда экономичнее балочных конструкций, но только в отношении пролётных строений. Из-за большого развития опор в поперечном сечении мост арочной системы дешевле балочного только при высоте опор до 2 м. Арочные мосты характерны для горных условий, поскольку позволяют перекрыть бОльший пролёт, чем балки, а в условиях горного рельефа сооружение дополнительных опор затруднено. Также специфическая область применения арочных мостов обусловлена тем, что они требуют большого подмостового пространства, особенно с ездой поверху, что приводит к удорожанию и усложнению строительства насыпей подходов, которые могут достигать высоты 20 м; возрастает вероятность оползней на таких насыпях в начальный период их эксплуатации. Часто арочные мосты строят в городских условиях из соображений красоты. ** Комбинированная схема — наиболее часто встречается балка с арочной подпругой; как правило, это городские мосты через большие реки. * Понтонные, или наплавные — временные мосты на плавучих опорах. Стоит отметить отдельно горбатые мосты, которые отличаются своей формой: они существенно выгнуты вверх. По уровню проезда * С ездой понизу: чаще всего сквозные фермы или арочные; все виды висячих мостов; встречаются также балочные конструкции, где подвижная нагрузка передвигается между основными несущими элементами; * С ездой посередине: чаще всего арочные конструкции, в которых пяты арок находятся значительно ниже, а замок — выше уровня проезжей части; * С ездой поверху: подавляющее большинство классических балочных, а также рамных конструкций; встречаются также фермы и реже арки. Разводные мосты мини|210пкс|справа|[[Дворцовый мост в Санкт-Петербурге в разведённом состоянии]] Особый тип мостов — разводные мосты. В разведённом состоянии мост не мешает проходу судов. Своими разводными мостами знаменит Санкт-Петербург, где все мосты через Неву, кроме Большого Обуховского моста, являются разводными. Особые конструкции разводных мостов: * мосты, разводимые поднятием средней части: ** первый тип: пролёт поднимается в горизонтальном положении вверх (например, железнодорожный мост в Ростове-на-Дону); ** второй тип: пролёт или пролёты поднимаются, поворачиваясь вокруг одного из шарниров (например, Дворцовый мост в Санкт-Петербурге); * поворотные мосты: у таких мостов средняя часть шарнирно укреплена на стоящей в середине реки опоре. Мост разводится поворотом средней части на 90°, таким образом средняя часть становится параллельна руслу реки. Примером такой конструкции служит Варваровский мост в украинском городе Николаеве, поворотный пролёт которого имеет длину 134 м, и мост в Валенсии, по которому проложена трасса для гонок Формулы-1. История мини|200пкс|справа|Древнеримский мост Понте де Тиберио в [[Римини]] Примитивные мосты, представлявшие собой перекинутое через ручей бревно, возникли в глубокой древности. Позже в качестве материала начали использовать камень. Первые подобные мосты стали строить в эпоху рабовладельческого общества. Первоначально из камня делали только опоры моста, но потом и вся его конструкция стала каменной. Больших успехов в каменном мостостроении добились древние римляне, применявшие сводчатые конструкции в качестве опор и использовавшие цемент, секрет которого был утрачен в Средние века, но потом открыт заново. Мосты (точнее, акведуки) использовались для обеспечения городов водой. Римский историк Секст Юлий Фронтин писал о том, что акведуки являются главными свидетелями величия Римской империи . Многие древнеримские мосты служат и по сей день. В Средние века рост городов и бурное развитие торговли вызвало необходимость в большом количестве прочных мостов. Развитие инженерной мысли позволило строить мосты с более широкими пролётами, пологими сводами и менее широкими опорами. Самые крупные мосты того времени достигают в пролёте более 70 метров. мини|200пкс|слева|Средневековый мост Нотр-Дам в городе [[Манд, департамент Лозер, Франция]] У славян вместо камня используется дерево. «Повесть временных лет» сообщает о постройке моста в Овруче в X веке: Пошёл Ярополк на брата своего Олега в Деревскую землю. И вышел против него Олег, и исполчились обе стороны. И в начавшейся битве победил Ярополк Олега. Олег же со своими воинами побежал в город, называемый Овруч, а через ров к городским воротам был перекинут мост, и люди, теснясь на нём, сталкивали друг друга вниз. }} В XII столетии в Киеве появился наплавной мост через Днепр. В то время наиболее распространёнными на Руси были арочные деревянные мосты . В то же время у инков получают распространение верёвочные мосты, представляющие собой простейшую форму висячих. мини|200пкс|справа|Проект моста через Неву Кулибина В XVI и XVII веках появилась необходимость в ещё более крупных мостах, которые могли бы пропускать большие корабли. В XVIII веке высота пролёта мостов достигает более чем 100 м. Нереализованным остался проект деревянного одноарочного моста через Неву длиной 298 м, составленный Иваном Петровичем Кулибиным. мини|200пкс|слева|Первый в мире металлический мост (Великобритания) С конца XVIII века для строительства применяется металл. Первый металлический мост был построен в Колбрукдейле, Великобритания на реке Северн в 1779 году. Высота его пролёта составляла около 30 м, перекрытия представляли собой чугунные арки. В XIX веке появление железных дорог потребовало создания мостов, способных выдерживать значительные нагрузки, что стимулировало развитие мостостроения. Постепенно в качестве основных материалов в мостостроении утверждаются сталь и железо. Густав Эйфель в 1877 году построил арочный мост из литого железа через реку Дору в Португалии. Высота пролёта этого моста составила 160 м. Длиннейшим в Европе конца XIX века был мост через Волгу в Сызрани, построенный по проекту Николая Аполлоновича Белелюбского и составлявший 1443 м в длину. В 1900 году медали на Всемирной выставке в Париже удостоился мост через Енисей в Красноярске (проект Лавра Дмитриевича Проскурякова). мини|200пкс|справа|[[Мост 25 апреля в Португалии]] В XX веке мосты стали строить также из железобетона. Этот материал выгодно отличается от стали тем, что не требует регулярной покраски. Железобетон применялся для балочных пролётных строений до 50 м, а арочных — до 250 м. Продолжает применяться и металл — в XX веке были построены крупные металлические мосты — балочный через реку Святого Лаврентия в Канаде (длина пролёта 549 м), через пролив Килл-ван-Килл в США (503,8 м), а также мост «Золотые ворота» в Сан-Франциско, США (длина главного пролёта — 1280 м). Крупнейшие мосты современности, в том числе, высочайшие в мире Виадук Мийо и мост Акаси-Кайкё (длина главного пролёта 1991 м), относятся к вантовым и подвесным. Подвесные пролётные строения позволяют перекрывать наибольшие расстояния. Строительство мостов мини|справа|200пкс|[[Квебекский мост ночью]] Первым (и самым дорогим — до 50 % расходов от общей стоимости строительства) этапом в построении моста является возведение опор. Опоры сооружаются в открытых котлованах или путём погружения в грунт свай, опускных колодцев, кессонов, сборных оболочек. Сваи (в основном, железобетонные) используются, главным образом, при строительстве малых и средних мостов. Они погружаются в грунт при помощи дизельных молотов и электрических вибропогружателей. При возведении больших мостов используются в основном сборные оболочки диаметром до 3 м. В настоящее время наиболее популярным фундаментом на свайном основании является фундамент на буронабивных сваях (БНС), сооружаемых бурением в обсадной инвентарной трубе. Данная конструкция применяется как на суше, так и на акватории. Пролётные строения обычно устанавливают на опоры монтажными кранами. При строительстве больших мостов пролётное строение нередко собирают на берегу и затем перемещают (надвигают) по опорам с одного берега на другой. Навесной метод установки предполагает наращивание конструкции от опоры моста в его пролёт. При этом применяется навесной монтаж с помощью крана, двигающегося по уже построенной части (для металлических пролётных строений) или же навесная сборка с изготовлением отдельных элементов на заводе и последующей транспортировкой их к объекту (для железобетонных). С середины 90-х годов XX века начала применяться технология изготовления плитно-ребристых пролетных строений из монолитного предварительно напряженного железобетона . Данная технология имеет ряд преимуществ по сравнению с сооружением пролетного строения из сборных элементов . Иначе происходит строительство навесных мостов: оно начинается с установки пилонов; затем на них подвешиваются временные кабели. С их помощью производится навивка основных кабелей моста, после чего монтируют подвески и балку жёсткости. Архитектура мостов мини|200пкс|слева|Мост Алькантара в Испании Многие мосты являются выдающимися памятниками зодчества и инженерного искусства. В некоторых городах, таких как Санкт-Петербург или Прага, мосты являются неотъемлемой частью городской архитектуры. В классическом стиле выполнены многие древнеримские мосты: почти лишённые декора, они, тем не менее, за счёт своей массивности и выразительной архитектоники создают ощущение прочности и надёжности (мост Алькантара на реке Тахо, Испания). В Средние века двумя преобладающими типами стали мосты с полуциркульными (или круговыми) арками и мосты со стрельчатыми арками. Первый тип основывался на римской традиции, второй был заимствован из восточной архитектуры и вскоре потерял популярность, так как неоправданно увеличивал высоту моста. Ещё одним явлением в средневековом мостостроении стали мосты-улицы, появившиеся во всех крупных европейских городах (например, Понте Веккио во Флоренции). В Средние века на мостах появился декор (это произошло в конце XIV века): например, оформленный в готическом стиле Карлов мост в Праге. мини|200пкс|справа|[[Пон-Нёф|Новый мост в Париже]] Совершенствование техники мостостроения в Эпоху Возрождения позволило значительно увеличить соотношение толщины свода к высоте пролёта. Благодаря этому, мосты стали более высокими и лёгкими по конструкции. Совершенствуется конструкция каменных мостов: появляются круглые и коробовые своды (Новый мост в Париже). В целом же, прослеживается тенденция к подражанию античной архитектуре. Чуть позже появилось барокко, тяготевшее к динамичным композициям и пышному декору. Широко известен барочный Мост Вздохов в Венеции. мини|200пкс|слева|[[Мост Аламильо ночью]] В XVIII веке популярностью пользовался классицизм. Мосты, построенные в этом стиле, отличали чёткая симметрия, внимательное отношение к пропорциям сооружения, пролёты больших размеров. Классицизм был широко распространён во Франции (Мост Согласия в Париже) и России (Крестовый мост в Пушкине). К середине XIX века сформировались основные формы металлических мостов. В этот период большое распространение получили решётчатые балконные фермы. Значительное развитие получили конструкции арочных мостов (см. например виадук Гараби, построенный Густавом Эйфелем). В конце XIX века популярность приобретают висячие мосты: в 1883 году в США был построен Бруклинский мост, чуть позже — Манхэттенский. Висячие мосты сохраняют свою популярность в XX (мост «Золотые ворота») и XXI веке. Мост как военный объект мини|справа|200пкс|Немецкие сапёры строят мост через реку [[Прут (река)|Прут]] До последнего времени водные преграды, в первую очередь реки представляют собой серьёзное препятствие для продвижения сухопутных войск. В связи с этим захват противником или разрушение моста при явной угрозе его захвата остаются важными военными операциями не только тактической, но и стратегической значимости. Для обеспечения наведения переправ или временных мостов, а также их восстановления в армиях создаётся особый вид войск — сапёрные части, выполняющий широкий круг работ по оборудованию местности. Знаменитые мосты мини|200пкс|справа|Карлов Мост * Мост через Рейн у города Ремаген или Мост Людендорфа, внезапный захват которого 7 марта 1945 союзниками во время Второй мировой войны открывал путь войскам в жизненно важные центры ГерманииGuido Knopp. Die Wehrmacht (Eine Bilanz). 1.Auflage. C.Bertelsmann Verlag, München 2007. ISBN 978-3-570-00975-8. * Мост королевы Луизы - пограничный автомобильный мост через реку Неман, соединяющий две части бывшего Тильзита - Советск (Калининградская область Российской Федерации) и Панемуне (Литва). Мост назван в честь королевы Пруссии Луизы.Мост королевы Луизы был торжественно открыт 18 октября 1907 года. На открытии моста, которое было приурочено к 100-летию заключения Тильзитского мира, присутствовал принц Фридрих Вильгельм Прусский с супругой. В память об открытии моста в Тильзите была отчеканена медаль. * Мост «Золотые Ворота» находится в Сан-Франциско, США; перекинут через одноименный пролив. Открыт в 1937 году. Относится к типу висячих мостов, сооружён из стали. Высота основного пролёта — 230, длина основного пролёта — 1280, общая длина — 1970 м. Около тридцати лет «Золотые ворота» занимал первое место в списке крупнейших мостов мира. За более чем семьдесят лет, прошедшие с момента его открытия, мост стал одним из самых узнаваемых символов Сан-Франциско. Печально известен как «мост самоубийц» — в среднем каждые две недели кто-то прыгает в воду с этого мостаThe New Yorker: Letter from California: Jumpers . * Тауэр Бридж — разводной мост через Темзу в Лондоне, Великобритания, открыт в 1894 году. Знаменит благодаря двум башням высотой по 65 м каждая, установленным на устоях. * Карлов Мост — арочный готический мост, украшенный барочной скульптурой, через реку Влтава в Праге, Чехия. Сохранился со Средних веков, известен благодаря башням на входе на мост и украшающими мост тридцатью скульптурами. * Бруклинский мост — один из старейших подвесных мостов США. Соединяет районы Бруклин и Манхэттен в Нью-Йорке, пересекая пролив Ист-Ривер. Был открыт в 1883 году; на момент основания это — крупнейший подвесной мост в мире. Бруклинский мост — первый в мире, в конструкции которого использовались стальные прутья. * Мост Вздохов — арочный мост в стиле барокко. Перекинут через Дворцовый канал в Венеции, Италия и соединяет Дворец Дожей (в котором располагался суд) и тюрьму. По легенде, популяризованной Джорджем Байроном, название моста происходит от вздохов осуждённых, которые, проходя по мосту, бросали свой последний взгляд на Венецию, но это вряд ли соответствует действительностиEuropeForVisitors.com: Bridge of Sighs . * Акаси-Кайкё — самый длинный подвесной мост в мире. Находится в Японии, пересекает пролив Акаси и соединяет города Кобе и Авадзи. Высота главного пролёта — 297 м, общая длина моста — 3911 м. * Босфорский мост — первый висячий мост через Босфор, соединяет азиатскую и европейскую части Стамбула, Турция. Был открыт в 1973 году к пятидесятилетию Турецкой Республики. Проход пешеходов запрещён в связи с тем, что мост неоднократно пытались использовать для совершения самоубийств. * Сургутский мост — мост через реку Обь в Сургуте. Знаменит тем, что является мировым рекордсменом по длине пролёта среди однопилонных вантовых мостов. * Мост через залив Ханчжоувань — самый длинный (36 км) трансокеанский мост в мире, призванный сократить путь из Шанхая до промышленной зоны Нинбо c четырёхсот до восьмидесяти километров, был открыт для проезда 1 мая 2008 года. Мост соединяет континентальную часть китайского портового города Циндао с островным районом Хуандао в заливе Цзяочжоу. По состоянию на 2011 год является самым длинным морским мостомLenta.ru: В мире: В Китае открыли самый длинный в мире морской мост. * Мост Рио-Антирио — единственный мост, соединяющий полуостров Пелопоннес с материковой Грецией. О сложностях, возникших при строительстве моста описывается в передаче National Geographic «Инженерные идеи (Сейсмоустойчивый мост)». Мост имеет возможность раздвигаться вместе с отдалением Пелопоннеса от материковой Греции (на 35 мм в год). * Русский мост - вантовый мост с самым большим в мире пролётом длиной 1104 метра и первыми по высоте пилонами — 324 м. * Мост Европы (перевал Бреннер) - мост балочной конструкции, ставший после постройки самым высоким мостом Европы(190 м). Имеет огромное не только транспортное значение, взяв на себя значительную часть грузопотока из Европы в Италию, но и значение политическое, символизируя единство стран Европейского Содружества наций. Рекордные мосты * высочайшие в мире: Виадук Мийо (2004 г.) * самые длинные в мире: мост Акаси-Кайкё (полная длина 3911 м, длина главного пролёта 1991 м; 1998 г.); * мост У-Бейн (длина ок. 1,2 км, самый длинный и старый деревянный мост в мире, ок. 1850 г.); * самый длинный прозрачный мост (полностью из стекла) находится в Китае (50 метров, 2015 г.). Аварии и катастрофы thumb|200 px|left|Катастрофа на Египетском мосту Причиной самопроизвольного обрушения моста может стать его неправильная конструкция. При создании проекта моста следует всегда учитывать возможные природные катаклизмы, такие, как сильный ветер или землетрясение. Самая ранняя известная крупная катастрофа произошла в 1297 году, когда во время битвы у моста Стирлинг (Великобритания) этот мост оказался перегружен атакующей тяжёлой конницей и обрушился. Позднее от перегрузок обрушились ещё несколько мостов, в частности, мост Ярмуте, (Великобритания, 1845), а также Серебряный мост (США, 1967). В XIX — начале XX века несколько аварий мостов произошло из-за резонанса, в который входил мост, когда по нему проходили войска. Когда частота внешнего воздействия (шаг солдат в ногу), совпадает с собственной частотой колебаний моста, происходит резкое увеличение амплитуды колебаний моста, и конструкция моста не выдерживает этого . Из-за резонанса разрушились: мост в Анжере (Франция, 1850); Египетский мост (Санкт-Петербург, 1905); Такомский мост (США, 1940). thumb|Обрушение Такомского моста Причиной обрушения может стать естественный катаклизм: в таком случае вина ложится на архитектора, создававшего проект, так как мостостроитель должен принимать во внимание возможность природных бедствий. Железнодорожный мост через Ферт-оф-Тей в Данди, Великобритания, обрушился в 1879 из-за сильного шторма: жертвами этой катастрофы стали 75 человек. В 1953 лахар уничтожил мост через реку Вангаэху в Новой Зеландии, погиб 151 человек. В 1989 году во время крупного землетрясения в Калифорнии обрушился виадук в Окленде (42 жертвы) и пострадал мост через залив Сан-Франциско: часть несущих конструкций обрушилась на проезжую часть, погиб один человек. Нередки случаи террористических атак на мосты: их подрыв также является известным средством ведения партизанской войны. Крупнейшая катастрофа такого рода произошла в Индии в 2002, когда был подорван железнодорожный мост через реку Дхава, было убито 130 человек. Похищения и кражи мостов Известны похищения и кражи мостов, особенно металлических (крадут для сдачи в металлолом): * Житель Гайского района Оренбургской области сдал в металлолом понтонный мост (декабрь 2010 г.) * В Хабаровске похищен мост над тепломагистралью в ночь на 29 декабря 2007 г. * В Македонии в феврале 2007 г. арестованы два человека за кражу двух девятиметровых мостов весом 200 тонн на реках Црна-Река и РайецОренбуржец умудрился сдать на металлолом целый мост :: Происшествия :: Top.rbc.ru. * В Чехии в феврале 2008 года был похищен четырёхтонный металлический мост рядом с городом ХебLenta.ru: Из жизни: В Чехии украли десятитонный мост. В сентябре того же года железнодорожный мост украли на востоке страны, рядом с деревней ГрубчицеRadio Prague — Magazine. В апреле 2012 года возле города Соколов неизвестные похитили четырёхметровый десятитонный пешеходный мост над железнодорожными путями, предоставив представителям властей поддельные бумаги на его демонтажZloději ukradli desetitunový most a koleje z trati na Sokolovsku. Мосты в искусстве В литературе * Василь Быков — «Круглянский мост»«Круглянский мост» в Библиотеке Максима Мошкова. * Александр Мирер — «Мост Веррезано». * Роджер Желязны — «Мост из пепла»«Мост из пепла» в Библиотеке Максима Мошкова. * Торнтон Уайлдер — «Мост короля Людовика Святого»"Мост ". * Гийом Аполлинер — «Мост Мирабо»Гийом Аполлинер в Библиотеке Максима Мошкова. * Ричард Бах — «Мост через вечность»«Мост через вечность» в Библиотеке Максима Мошкова. * Пьер Буль — «Мост через реку Квай»«Мост через реку Квай» в Библиотеке Максима Мошкова. * Иэн Бэнкс — роман «Мост». * Иво Андрич — «Мост на Дрине»«Мост на Дрине» в библиотеке bookz.ru. * Мост Казад-Дум в Мории в романе Дж. Р. Р. Толкина «Властелин колец». В кинематографе * «Большой скачок. Мосты» — научно-популярный фильм (2012). * «Круглянский мост» (СССР, 1989). * «Мосты округа Мэдисон» (США, 1995). * «Любовники с Нового моста» (Франция, 1991). * «Люди на мосту» (СССР, 1959; режиссёр Александр Зархи). * «Мост» (ФРГ, 1959). * «Мост Ватерлоо» (Англия, 1940). * «Мост Кассандры» (США, 1977; режиссёр Джордж Пан Косматос). * «Мост через реку Квай» (Великобритания, 1957). * «Строится мост» (СССР, 1965; режиссёр Олег Ефремов). * «Девушка на мосту» (Франция, 1999; режиссёр Патрис Леконт). * «Мост слишком далеко» (Великобритания, 1977; реж. Р. Аттенборо). В изобразительном искусстве Image:Camille_Corot_-_The_Bridge_at_Mantes.jpg|Камиль Коро — «Мост в Нанте», 1906 Image:Joseph Mallord William Turner 065.jpg|Уильям Тёрнер — «Старый Лондонский мост» Image:Camille Pissarro 026.jpg|Камиль Писарро — «Новый мост» Image:James Abbot McNeill Whistler 010.jpg|Джеймс Макнейл Уистлер — «Серое и золотое: Вестминстерский мост» Image:Monet waterloo bridge.jpg|Клод Моне — «Мост Ватерлоо» Image:Paul Cézanne 024.jpg|Поль Сезанн — «Мост в лесу» («Маленький мост») Image:Pierre-Auguste Renoir 090.jpg|Пьер-Огюст Ренуар — «Новый мост» Файл:Битва на Мильвийском мосту..jpg|Питер Ластман — «Битва на Мильвийском мосту» В филателии Image:RU049 09.jpg|Сартаковский мост через реку Оку (Нижний Новгород) Image:The bridge across the Moscow Canal in the village Khlebnikovo Moscow region (stamp).jpg|Мост через канал имени Москвы в Хлебниково (Московская область) Image:RU051 09.jpg|Виадук через долину реки Мацеста (Сочи) Image:Viaduct over the river valley Matsesta in Sochi (stamp).jpg|Виадук через долину реки Мацеста (Сочи) Image:RU050 09.jpg|Мост через реку Иртыш (Ханты-Мансийск) Image:Rostov lift bridge on stamp.jpg|Мост через реку Дон (Ростов-на-Дону) Image:Bridge across the Kola Bay (stamp).jpg|Мост через Кольский залив (Мурманск) Image:2008 Stamp of Russia. Moscow. Scenic bridge over Moscow river.jpg|Живописный мост через Москву-реку (Москва) Image:Jubilee Bridge in Yaroslavl (stamp).jpg|Юбилейный мост через реку Волгу (Ярославль) Image:2008 Stamp of Russia. Bolshoy Obukhovsky Bridge in Saint-Petersburg.jpg|Большой Обуховский мост через реку Неву (Санкт-Петербург) Image:2008 Stamp of Russia. Kimry. Bridge over Volga river.jpg|Мост через реку Волгу (Кимры) Image:2008 Stamp of Russia. Surgut. Bridge over Ob river.jpg|Мост через реку Обь (Сургут) В мифологии * Калинов мост через реку Смородину -- в былинах и сказках славян, соединяет Мир живых с Миром мёртвых. Пословицы и поговорки * Наводить мосты -- Знакомиться, устанавливать нужные связи, вливаться в коллектив. * Сжигать мосты -- Окончательно разрывать связи с кем-либо или чем-либо. Лишать себя возможности к отступлению. * Как два барана на мосту -- Бесполезное соперничество, спор. Интересные факты * Из 248 километров построенной в 1912 году в САСШ Морской железной дороги по Мексиканскому заливу 178 километров проходит по мостам . * В США и Европе, в связи с интенсивным строительством дорог, стали случаться частые случаи столкновения автомобилей с животными. Чтобы предотвратить столкновения в дальнейшем, создаются специальные мосты для животных на путях миграции диких зверей. См. также * Акведук * Виадук * Эстакада * Путепровод *Водопропускная труба * Летающий паром * Балка Виренделя * Список самых длинных мостов Примечания Литература * Надёжин Б. М. Мосты и путепроводы в городах. — М., 1964 * Надёжин Б. М. Архитектура мостов. М.: Стройиздат, 1989. ISBN 5-274-00596-9. 96 с. * Гибшман Е. Е. Проектирование деревянных мостов. — М., 1965 * Гибшман Е. Е. Проектирование металлических мостов. — М., 1969 * Евграфов Г. К. Богданов Н. Н. Проектирование мостов. — М., 1966 * Ефимов П. П. Архитектура мостов. — М.: Изд-во ФГУП «Информавтодор», 2003 * Ильясевич С. А. Металлические коробчатые мосты. — М., 1970 * Назаренко Б. П. Железобетонные мосты, 2 изд. — М., 1970. * Ссылки * BridgeArt: Искусство строить мосты * Мосты и тоннели * Самые самые мосты * Engineering, History & Construction of Bridges * Классификация мостов * Самые необычные мосты в мире * Категория:Мосты через Неву